The present invention relates to a disc reproducing apparatus in which the disc inserted through the disc inserting opening of a disc player is aligned at its center with the center of the turntable.
Recently, a compact disc has been developed which has a recording layer having pits corresponding to digital signals obtained by converting analog sounds (hereinafter referred merely as "a disc", when applicable). With the disc, analog sounds are optically reproduced by using a laser beam applied by the reading head of a CD (compact disc) player. The disc is much superior both in tone quality and in operability to conventional LP record discs. Hence, the compact disc together with its CD player has quickly come into wide use. Accordingly, CD players to be mounted on vehicles have been developed (hereinafter referred to as "vehicle disc players", when applicable). One example of the vehicle disc players is as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 101 designates a disc 12 cm in diameter in which pieces of music have been recorded. When the disc 101 is inserted into a disc inserting opening 102, it is conveyed to a predetermined position (which is substantially the center of the CD player) by a loading mechanism 103, where it is fixedly mounted on the turntable 105 by a clamper arm 104. The disc 101 thus mounted is rotated by a spindle motor (not shown), so that the pieces of music are reproduced with a reading head (not shown).
On the other hand, a disc 106 of 8 cm in diameter, which is much smaller in diameter than the disc 101 of 12 cm in diameter, has been proposed in the art.
However, such a prior art CD player is constructed such that when a disc 101 having a diameter of 12 cm is delivered to abut the stopper, the center of the disc is aligned with that of the turntable. Thus, when a disc 106 having a diameter of eight centimeters is to be aligned with the turntable, the center of the disc 106 will have deviated from that of the turntable if the disc is delivered until the disc 106 abuts the stopper. Therefore, the disc 106 having an eight centimeters diameter will not be placed properly on the turntable resulting the problem that the music cannot be reproduced by means of a reading head.